2015.09.25 - The Great Werewolf Summit of 2015--Or, Of Alphas and Puppies
The breeze off of the ocean stirs Jason Christopher's hair as he leans against the rail of the yacht. Staring out over the parking lot of the marina, some distance away. The yachy is of course at the furthest dock from the shore, where the water is deepest. To better accomodate a vessel of it's size, in a marina not meant to accomodate vessels of it's size. Not for the first time Jason was considering that he really ought to update this marina for them. To say nothing of the roads. And that ancient school, the idea that Jacob should have to go there. As IF. Maybe a playground. Or a skate park. La Push Aquarium had a nice ring to it. He is shaken out of his musings by the sound of an approaching vehicle though. This was an important moment, as Jason saw them anyway. He very much wanted the packs of La Push and Beacon Hills to become allies. This weekend might heavily influence that. He waits patiently, knowing they would be here soon. But damn La Push Aquarium really did have a ring to it. Still annoyed by the fact that the rental agencies won't rent a car to anyone under 21, Scott has been watching the landscape as the minivan taxi took them from another small airfield to this marina. The tall trees and heavy mist call to him in a way he wasn't expecting. He's been on a running kick lately. (And it doesn't take Sigmund Freud to work that one out.) Those deep, ancient and beautiful forests are calling to him on that wolfish 'get out and stretch your legs for a few hours, or days, or years' level. When they arrive, he pays, wincing faintly at the cost but not telling Stiles or Liam see it and then they are all getting their bags out of the back and looking towards the boat. Scott finally nudges Stiles and says, very quietly, "Man, I was expecting a castle or something." Stiles, meanwhile, enjoyed the taxi ride just fine. He doesn't feel the Call of the Wild in the way Scott does, but there's something definitely beautiful and appealing about the country up here. It's similar to Beacon Hills, but more primal... less civilized. Rustic charm and all that. As he shoulders his bags, standing beside Scott and Liam, as the taxi pulls away, Stiles gives a little smirk. "Jason's pretty modern," he explains. "And isn't a yacht just as appropriately ominous in its own way? Castles scream 'Dracula,' which isn't his speed. Yacht... very bond villain. Totally Revanwolf's style." He starts forward, stops, and turns back to Scott, smirking, to say, "Yeah. Star Wars reference." He claps Scott on the amr and then turns to lead the way up the gangplank. Scott might be their leader, but it seems that Stiles, who has been there before, has appointed himself the ambassador. Liam Dunbar is asleep, with cute little earbuds in ih ears listening to music on his phone. Well he might not be asleep entirely, but at least partially. He most definitely hadn't dressed up the occasion and was wearing his usual black muscle shirt and gym shorts. In fact that likely whats in his bags for the most part that and power bars. Seriously the kid would probably eat nothing but power bars if Ethan didn't cook for him. Jason Christopher watches at the assembled group of Beacon Hills werewolves and company join him on the deck of the Yacht. "Welcome to La Push, it is very nice seeing you again." Jason walks over to shake hands with Stiles, as he is in the lead. Then of course Scott, and should he join them as well, Liam. "You have rooms prepared for you downstairs. Scott, if you find it acceptable you will be taking my stateroom. And before you suggest so, it is no imposition. If you tell me what the taxi cost, I will happily reimburse you for that as well. I was sending a car for you. But the company arrived late. I'll be sending a, strongly worded letter." Thats not code for murdering someone. Honest. The ship's cat sprawls at the stern, observing the deck with idle interest. Scott McCall rolls his eyes at the reference. "It's weird our friendship can survive when I speak English and you speak nerd." He casually reaches out to pull one of the earbuds out of Liam's ear, muttering, "Pay attention and be polite." He guides Liam out of the cab and then nods to their host. "Jason." His voice is polite and level and just a little wary. The last time they talked, they were on his turf. Now they are on Jason's. And that makes all the difference. He shakes his head at the offer of cash, too proud to accept it and says, "Thanks for the place to stay. We're not, um, putting you out are we?" Probably not, but courtesy demands he ask. And then, "You've met Liam, my beta, haven't you?" He doesn't remember, to be honest, but the important part is to put the words 'my beta' in there, for a number of reasons. "High culture," Stiles retorts to Scott, shaking his head, and then steps aboard to encounter Jason. He shakes Jason's hand and offers a smile that's just a bit on the sheepish side for some reason. "Thanks, really kind of you," he says with a nod, quickly moving along as though happy to give Jason his space. Totally nothing comment-worthy there at all, nope. He lets the two alphas converse briefly, and when Liam steps up Stiles offers him a reassuring smile, just 'cause. Yeah, apparently Jason inspires some heretofore unknown Shut the hell up! instinct in Stiles. Liam Dunbar wakes up with a start and pulls his bag over his shoulder. He looks up at Jason; with the lets not call it animosity, lets say distrust ,that his boyfriend has for Jason one would expect a certain level of that to have bled over to Liam. Instead when he gets close to Jason he drops his bag again then executes a rather practiced bow to Jason, not a courtly bow but one of student to teach. He has been having an affair with Jason, nothing racy of course. Just Skyped lessons in Tai Chi and Meditation, to help the naturally angry kid learn to keep the wold within in balance. "Good to see you in person Sifu." He is unusually quiet and is trying to be dignfied. Ofcourse Liam doesn't do dignified well and as he starts to back up after bows he trips on his bag and will end up in the water if someone doesn't catch him. Small waves lap quietly against the sides of the boat. Jason Christopher nods to Scott McCall. "I have yes. Liam, very nice to see you again." His voice is even, that quiet tone he has always used. But the implicit threat isn't there. He is clearly taking measures to even appear less threatning. Stiles has seen him behave this way, recently in fact. But it is likely somewhat new for Scott. Liam on the other hand has seen him more than either of the others. Not in person of course, but via the Skype lessons on Tai Chi, some fighting techniques, and basic meditation. Jason wasn't sure if Liam had spoken to anyone about that. But he nodded to the youngest of the three teens before continuing. "Not at all Scott. For the duration of your stay, you may consider this yours. Aiden Carver is also currently in residence as well. I am sure you will wish to catch up. Though he and most of the other wolves here are currently training at the obstacle course." Stiles saw the obstacle course on his last visit. "Tonight, if you'd like to join us, we will be having a bonfire on the cliffs. A small party, to welcome you here. As well as a chance for me to tell more stories of our kinds history." He shrugs a little and smiles in that tight lipped way again before adding. "History of werewolves 101." Jason arches an eyebrow at Stiles uncharacteristic display of silence. Perhaps he was just worries he was going to be stripped naked again. Yes, likely that. As a werewolf that routinely shredded through clothing that was imported from Europe, he had a very different sense of modesty. Human beings, particularly in the United States. Well they did seem rather prudish about their bodies. Do more push-ups. They always helped. Well, clearly Liam has told people. Jason bows in return to Liam. Then reaches out to snag him to keep him from falling overboard. "Careful. You placed your bag poorly, and the water is beginning to get colder this time of year. Welcome Liam." Then to all of them. "Welcome all of you. Shall I show you to your rooms first? Or would you like some refreshments." He pauses and then adds. "Oh, you are all here under my hospitality. I formally pledge no harm shall come to you here, on my honor and life if need be." Yes, Jason had a conversation with Derek Hale. He takes oahs seriously. The ship's cat prowls along the vessel's starboard side. The younger alpha's expression is guardedly curious at the mention of getting to know more about werewolves. His lack of knowledge of the history of his own kind has come back to be at least an embarrassment more than once lately. He was reaching for Liam when Jason got there first and Scott nods his thanks to the other alpha. And then his eyebrows went up at that oath. He's young and not that experienced, but that seems to call for a formalish reply, so, after a pause for a second or two to think, Scott says, "Thank you, Jason. We accept your hospitality. And none of us will bring you or yours harm while we are here. You have my word." He's not sure if that's formal enough, but his tone and expression are serious, with a slight clench to his jaw. And then, with a little less formality he says, "And a party sounds cool. And getting to see how Aiden is doing too." Yes, this particular twin isn't his, yet, but he's still Scott's responsibility. Stiles has taken two steps towards Liam before he realizes that Jason had it, Scott had it just a half-second later, and... well, as usual, the human was too slow. He pulls up short, only to slightly lose balance due to the bags hanging from his shoulders, which leads to a comical moment of pinwheeling arms before he gets himself balanced again, though this necessitates catching himself against Scott (and, let's be honest, very possibly being caught by Scott). As he straightens up, Stiles turns a brilliant shade of red and says, "Well, I guess if someone had to make an idiot of themselves, it outta be me. Got nothing left to hide from Jason, anyway." He shoots Scott an apologetic look, then echoes, "Thank you for your hospitality, Jason." Then pointing at Scott, he adds, "You've got my word, too, just... for the record." Then, frowning, "Not that Scott doesn't speak for me, because his word is totally enough, but--" He stops, closes his eyes, suppresses a sigh, and just... nods. See? This is why he wasn't talking. Liam Dunbar is just the beta and a puppy, he manages to look solemn through the whole speech thing then, says, "Party? That means food right?" He says and bounces a bit, he hasn't eaten anything in like you know at least before the plane trip. So he's clearly starving, also famished, and any other words that mean the same. He looks around, "The Yacht looks a lot different in person." Jason Christopher nods his head to Scott, a measure of respect there in his eyes. This was not the True Alphas usual forte, to be sure. And yet there he was rising to the occasion and handling his affairs. It spoke well of him. Jason certainly approved of it. "If you like I can have Aiden sent up. I am sure he will be anxious to see some familiar faces from home." And there it was. This was not Aiden's home. He was here to train. He would be going back with them, if not this weekend certainly some time. Jason very much wanted to help them to learn and grow. They were werewolves. He felt a obligation to protect them, they were kin. But with this pack, he also felt that kinship was also possible. That idea srangely...appealed to him. In ways such things had not in centuries. Jason watches Stiles flail. Not to mention nearly fall down too. "Stiles, when we first met. I, well let us call it what it is. I was in a bad place. But even then your mouth is what saved you, before I even realized you were a part of Scott's pack. You were so amazingly, stunningly impertient. You were frankly to amusing to ever harm." He pauses and chuckles. "What I am, in my own way flailing to say is simply this. One of your strengths is your voice. Use it." He nods and then offers to take Stiles' bags, since they are clearly weighing him down. "Liam if you are hungry, I'll make you something. What did you want to eat?" If Stiles hands him the bags that is fine. But either way, he starts for the galley to make Liam, and potentially the others, something to eat. Scott McCall catches Stiles, steadying his best friend with hands at the other young man's waist and a 'Dude, really?!' expression that turns into an eyeroll and faint grin that seems to suggest he gets it. It's Stiles. And then Jason is speaking again. Well, good, he's decided not to murder said best friend. That's always a positive step in any relationship, as his mom's self-help books would say. And that news about Aiden is interesting. After a moment, Scott shakes his head. "We will see him around. Or he can come to us. I don't want him to feel like a gave an order for him to present himself." Because hey, Aiden isn't his beta yet. But the fact that Jason is willing to train him and send him off is both good and bad. "Ethan tells me he's regained their old hulk-out ability." And then glancing at Liam he shrugs and says, "And yeah, he's always hungry." Stiles turns even redder at Jason's compliments. This isn't what he's used to at all, but he does give Scott a grateful shoulder-squeeze before straightening up. Clearing his throat a bit, he says, "I could eat. Not... really picky, though." He amends, quickly, "I mean, any hospitality you offer would be... really appreciated. Really." He's trying, but he clearly feels off-balance despite the assurances. However, he doesn't seem afraid of Jason, per se. More just... jumpy. Really, really jumpy. He didn't expect to feel that way, here, but for some reason, being here, it's all feeling way too fresh, werewolf attack and all. But he tries to put on a good face for the others. "And, uh... thanks, Jason. I gotta admit, I never expected to hear you say something like that." Then, leaning in close to Scott, he whispers at just barely audible levels, "Called it. Revanwolf." Small waves lap quietly against the sides of the boat. Liam Dunbar notes to himself that wolf hearing means its entirely possible that Aiden could be downstairs listening to all of this including Stile;s whisper, not that he mentions it. Instead he just watches the flailing and alphaing with one headphone still and and goes in a very cute voice. "Um Food? Can someone make food?" Seriously its almost like Liam isn't aware that food comes in different types and flavors. Maybe that's why he likes Power bars so much. He then remembers some manners and does to stand slightly behind his alpha and his Stiles... Yep that's totally a position in their wolf pack, you have Alpha Beta Druid and Stiles. Liam is a bit bouncy today and listening to his music more than normal, but that coudl be the nerves of being in a new place, and concern about all the things that are going on. Jason Christopher nods to Scott and accepts his wishes on the matter. "Yes they have. In a manner of speaking anyway. We had a breakthrough recently, with a tree here very similar to The Nemeton." He is being rather forthcoming about things that might otherwise be kept a secret. "It was a local legend. As most do, it had a basis in fact. The Watchman is awake now, and has a proven connection to The Nemeton. If one knows their way through The Ways." As he enters the galley he glances back at Stiles. "Star Wars reference. Knights of the Old Republic. A decent story, shame how they ended it. All for the sake of a terrible collaborative game. Tragic. How was Skywalker ranch anyway, you never did say." Jason takes out some steak and starts cutting it, then starts cutting and stir frying veggies. The steak is cooking as he speaks, filling the air with that mouth watering scent. "I trust rare steak in the stir fry is alright?" He continues to prepare a quick meal. Lamenting that unquestionably Tucson would be doing so much better. The coyote will likely give him grief if he hears of this, for preparing the steak wrong. Scott McCall gives Stiles another blank look, not knowing what the heck a 'Revan' is. And then he glances sideways at first Stiles and then Liam and shrugs faintly, giving up on containing either of them. He puts a hand to the small of each of their backs and pushes them forward lightly. "Eat. Have fun. Don't start a war." His voice is resigned and quietly amused. And then Jason spouts off about Star Wars. Because of course he does. The younger alpha just shakes his head, "Anything is fine, for me." He looks pensive for a moment, glancing between his friend, his beta and Jason then smoothes over the expression to one of polite attention. Stiles claps Liam on the shoulder and gives him a supportive little smile. Between the two of them, he's prouder of Liam right now--but then, Liam wasn't trying to tiptoe through a field of post-traumatic stress without alarming anyone around him, either. As Jason heads into the galley, Stiles brightens, though, and actually follows him, forgetting to be awkward. "Dude! You played that game? That game was so cool when I was a kid!" Then he stops, spreading his hands to his sides, and says, "Dude, get this. Scott still hasn't seen Star Wars. How wrong is that!?" He turns to flash a giant grin at Scott, then, and actually winks at him. See? Diplomacy! Because Jason knows Star Wars! Stiles is suddenly extra useful! He laughs as Jason mentions the trip and says with clear sincerity, "That was an awesome day trip. Seriously--thank you." Liam Dunbar simply walks over to the nearest barstool or table, to where jason was cooking and stares at the food, very much in the same way an actual puppy would stare at said food. Puppy dog eyes and possibly just a hint of drool. To be fair Liam had been asked to come its not his fault someone decided to bring a puppy to a diplomatic event. The ship's cat sprawls at the stern, observing the deck with idle interest. Jason Christopher glances over at Scott. One immaculately shaped eyebrow raising in that perfect Spock style questioning manner. "Honestly, you haven't seen Star Wars. Well I have the blue ray collection in the room you'll be staying in. You can watch it on the 86 inch...Or is it 80 inch. I forget. To be honest I haven't had it on yet." He continues to work on the meal. But casually passes Liam the first basically cooked slice of steak. Yes puppies. He often feels surrounded by wolf puppies. And kittens. And little coyote pups. And brave little baby immortals. Oh wait thats right, because he IS. And lately as much as he is loathe to admit it aloud yet. The werewolf prince would simply NOT have it any other way. "The stir fry will be ready in a few minutes." He starts adding spices and soy sauce. The ship's cat sprawls at the stern, observing the deck with idle interest. The young alpha's jaw sets with that quirky uneven but somehow attractive jut and his eyes narrow as he silently vows to himself that he'll kiss Jason's ass on main street before he watches Star Wars. But he just nods and says, "Thanks. Maybe we'll have time." And then, clearing his throat and looking around, trying to keep that growing feeling feeling of frustration and being outclassed under control, because it is his job to keep it together, he adds, "And cool. I'm sure it will delicious." Because he is sure it will be. He grabs all of their bags and says, "I'll just go put these away." And then he's tromping down below deck, so he can get a handle on himself without being obvious about it. "Dude," Stiles laughs, "tempting, but I think Scott's more here on a diplomatic mission." He pauses glancing around, "Which would make this... a consular ship." Raising both eyebrows, he adds, "Good thing you're not Darth Badass after all." He pats Liam on the back again, just a little gesture of support for the beta (whom Stiles thinks is really doing a pretty good job, all things considered). Then he watches Scott go and says, "Hey, I'm gonna go help. Liam, be good. Jason... thanks." Then he heads down below deck to make sure Scott's okay. After all, at the end of the day, Scott is Stiles' alpha, here, but more importantly, Scott is his best friend, his brother--and far and away the person here most important to Stiles, so he's gonna make it a point to show where his loyalties lie. The ship's cat perches in the prow, watching the water nearby. Liam Dunbar gives a fantastic smile as he suddenly has steak. Its the one that transform his whole being from broddy puppy to cute doofus. He noms on it happily with fork and knife and hums to himself runing his music back on. He does't understand why everyone is so stressed, as far as he knows all this is just supposed to be bonding the two packs together. And Liam also comes from money granted not THIS much money, but still he's not overly concerned by money or bribes. He does like steak though. Jason Christopher watches Scott leave and, well again with the eyebrow. He wondered if he was perhaps doing something wrong. But no, he was being hospitable. He had certainly recognized all the various rules of decorum and civility. Taking a shallow breath he flipped the skillet, veggies all getting shuffled about. Then added the steak and started the final preparations. Glancing as he did to watch Stiles leave as well. He nods to him and smiles that tight, no teeth smile. Wolves showed their teeth as an act of aggression. Jason rarely showed his teeth to anyone. If he did, run. Just run away. It was worth a try anyway. "You are most welcome Stiles. I'll have this ready in a few moments. Then allow you all time to adjust." Even as he says the words he places the stir fry on a table and sets out plates and place settings. Quickly heating some rice from the refrigerator. "It will give me a chance to check on the party preparations anyway. I believe Paul Lahote is helping. Which means I may need to, intervene." Jason smiles to Liam, and then heads for the rail of the ship, hopping off the side as he is inclined to often do. By intervene he naturally meant throw Paul off a cliff into the Pacific ocean. No it is fine, really, they do that all the time for fun up here. Be aware Beacon Hills Wolves. You are NOT in Kansas anymore... And for the record Liam is TOTALLY Toto. Just. Totally.